


Day 6: Orgy/Ahegao

by Miss_Mystery_xo



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ahegao, Begging, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, F/M/M/M/M, Fivesome, Group Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Squirting, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery_xo/pseuds/Miss_Mystery_xo
Summary: Ravaged by insatiable volleyball idiots.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945876
Comments: 3
Kudos: 211





	Day 6: Orgy/Ahegao

**Author's Note:**

> Let me be perfectly clear that this was inspired by a recurring wet dream that wouldn't leave me alone and it fits well into my Kinktober prompts. So, I wrote it up (partially). I will be expanding on this at a later date because I can't not by how much more there is that is simmering in the back of my mind. Just know that I have erratic thoughts so they're always divided. I will come back to this! I'm not done with these four boys :P

You groan as you feel calloused fingertips trail down your chest, over your breasts, and across your stomach. The movement is torturously slow but smooth thanks to the sheen of perspiration across your skin. You flinch when you feel that calloused hand slip between your spread legs, lightly grazing your clit. The body behind you begins to vibrate with laughter, amused at your neediness.

“K-Kuroo-kun…”

“Hmm? Something wrong?”

“I can’t cum anymore. Please, stop.”

“But Bokuto _really_ wants to eat out your drenched little cunt.”

“ _Ugh_.”

You tilt your head back as if you can look at the middle blocker behind you, but can’t due to the blindfold. Another pair of hands push your thighs apart as a body, probably Bokuto, settles between them. A broken sob escapes you as you feel a tongue lick a slow stripe up you.

Kuroo brings his hands back up to cup your tits, squeezing them as he watches Bokuto eat you out. Akaashi sits beside you and leans over, the slight hum of a motor reaching your ears.

“Wait. _Nononono_ \- Ah!”

Your back arches as Akaashi presses a bullet vibrator to your clit. You whimper at the forced stimulation, knowing that they enjoyed doing this to you the most. It’s probably been over an hour since they started with their delicious sexual torture driving you past your limits. You don’t know how this began, but you do know that Kuroo was responsible.

“ _Oh_ , Tsukki. What can I do for you?”

“I’m sorry if I’ve interrupted.”

“Not at all.”

You feel Bokuto’s tongue move faster, pulling a moan from deep within your throat.

“Is that-”

“Yep. Doesn’t she look good like this? Wanna join, Tsukki?”

“...sure.”

You feel the bed dip to your left as Tsukishima sits beside you.

“Bokuto-san looks like he’s enjoying himself devouring you. Havin’ fun?”

“I - _mmm_ , please just stop for a minute. S’ too much.”

“Tsukishima-kun. You can do whatever you like.”

“Akaashi!”

You can hear the setter snicker to himself as he ups the bullet vibrator, causing you to groan. Nimble and long fingers part your lips as they slip into your mouth. You suck on them as they press along your tongue, prodding at every inch of your mouth.

“You have a cute mouth.”

“ _Wow_ , a compliment from Tsukki. Congrats to you.”

“Wanna see something better, Tsukishima-kun?”

“Yes.”

“ _Bokuto-san_.”

As if his name alone tells him everything he needs to know, Bokuto’s fingers bruise your thighs in his grip as he eats you out as if you’re his last meal. You moan around Tsukishima’s fingers as your back arches, your orgasm forcibly ripping through you.

The blindfold over your eyes is removed and it takes a moment for them to adjust to the light. Four sets of eyes watch you but Akaashi’s make you the most anxious with the mischievous glint in them.

“Once more, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto growls as he continues to tongue-fuck you. Your overly sensitive walls quiver around his tongue.

“Please, no. _I can’t!_ ”

You cry out as Kuroo pinches your nipples and Tsukishima’s fingers hit the back of your throat. Bokuto moans as you suddenly squirt, your legs quaking and your eyes crossing as you lose focus.

Tsukishima removes his fingers but your tongue follows mindlessly to hang out of your mouth. Bokuto finally stops and Akaashi removes the vibrator from your clit.

“Doesn’t she make the cutest fucked-out face?”

“It’s pretty good.”

“Bokuto-san, your face is a mess.”

“I’d clean up, but I kinda wanna go again. She tastes so good and I wanna make her cum until she blacks out.”

“The night’s still young.”

You whimper as four pairs of hands smooth over every inch of your skin to calm you down and refocus your attention.

“Ready?”

“ _No._ ”

Kuroo chuckles as he tilts your head back and kisses you; the three other men hungrily staring at you, ready to ravish you until you pass out.


End file.
